Free
free is the first ending theme of Basquash!. It was performed by Yu Yamada. Track Listing #Free #Gonna Believe Lyrics TV Version Japanese=Insert if available |-|Romanji=Insert if available |-|English=Insert if available Full Version Japanese= I ain't gonna stop ya I'm gonna rock you This is the way I do Come on, let's go 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Body rock 何が待ち受けてたとしても I won't stop 気をつけた方がいいかもね step back Up in this town I'm number one girl Some days 動き出す事ためらって The next day だけど忘れるのも大事だって 少し強くなって迎えた today 進んでくの my way この手をかざして掴む free world I'll show you now baby, baby そうフルスピードで もう準備OK？　ためらわないで 「いつか」じゃない まさに今 Wake up before too late 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I\'m slick chick 太陽が昇るたびに I feel free つらい思い出さえもまるで dreamin' Once I was down, now I keep my head up high Some days 涙を乾かしたその手で The next day そう髪をかきあげたら I would say "Shut up I don't care what they say" 気にしないで　歩いていくのmy way この手をかざして掴む free world I\'ll show you now baby, baby そうフルスピードで もう準備OK？　ためらわないで 「いつか」じゃない まさに今 Wake up before too late 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh The world is mine 疑う余地も無い 自らの中（yourself inside)でしのぎ削りあうlife "Shut up I don't care what they say" oh! 気にしないで　歩いていくのmy way {oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Yeah! I\'ll show you now baby, baby そうフルスピードで oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 「いつか」じゃない まさに今 Wake up before too late} この手をかざして掴む free world I'll show you now baby, baby そうフルスピードで もう準備OK？　ためらわないで 「いつか」じゃない まさに今 Wake up before too late この手をかざして掴む free world I'll show you now baby, baby そうフルスピードで もう準備OK？　ためらわないで 「いつか」じゃない まさに今 Wake up before too late 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 諦めないno mo' 遠回りだとしても たどり着くの oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh |-|Romanji= Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Body rock Nani ga machiuketeta toshitemo i won’t stop Ki wo tsuketa hou ga ii kamo ne step back Up in this town i’m number one girl Some days Ugokidasu koto tameratte The next day Dakedo wasureru no mo daiji datte Sukoshi tsuyoku natte mukaeta today Susundeku no my way Kono te wo kazashite tsukamu free world I’ll show you now baby, baby Sou FURU SUPIIDO de Mou junbi OK? Tamerawanaide “Itsuka” ja nai masa ni ima Wake up before too late Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I’m slick chick Taiyou ga noboru tabi ni i feel free tsurai omoide sae mo maru de dreamin’ Once i was down, now I keep my head up high Some days Namida wo kawakashita sono te de The next day Sou kami kakiagetara i would say “Shut up i don’t care what they say” Ki ni shinaide Aruiteiku no my way Kono te wo kazashite tsukamu free world I’ll show you now baby, baby Sou FURU SUPIIDO de Mou junbi OK? Tamerawanaide “Itsuka” ja nai masa ni ima Wake up before too late Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh The world is mine Utagau yochi mo nai Mizukara no naka (yourself inside) de shinogi kezuriau life “Shut up i don’t care what they say”　oh! Ki ni shinaide Aruiteiku no my way Kono te wo kazashite tsukamu free world I’ll show you now baby, baby Sou FURU SUPIIDO de Mou junbi OK? Tamerawanaide “Itsuka” ja nai masa ni ima Wake up before too late Kono te wo kazashite tsukamu free world I’ll show you now baby, baby Sou FURU SUPIIDO de Mou junbi OK? Tamerawanaide “Itsuka” ja nai masa ni ima Wake up before too late Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Akiramenai no mo’ Toomawari da toshitemo Tadoritsuku no oops! oh-oh-oh-oh-oh |-|English=Insert if available Category:Music